I'll Be There
by IbukiXiao
Summary: I'll always be there for you. Even at the times of hardships and cruelty. Don't ever think for a second that I would abandon you, because I won't. Xiaoyin-oneshot.


**Hey there reader! Welcome to my first JinxXiaoyu oneshot!**

**So, this oneshot has been in my hard drive for a month now, but I didn't have the time to finish it. Luckily, I had the time to finish it last night. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tekken or any of the characters here. But if I did, Xiaoyu's ending in T6 would have a kissing scene and it won't be a dream.**

**

* * *

**

Xiaoyu fell on her butt due to exhaustion. She had just performed a perfect Peacock Kick on a wooden training dummy, which in turn was beheaded by the force. Besides that, she had been training eversince this afternoon, with few resting times, and it was a very draining process. It was now night time, and darkness covered the whole outdoor training area behind Xiaoyu's house. Xiaoyu laid her palms on the land and closed her palm into a fist, getting dirt all over her hands. The wooden head of the dummy rolled far away before coming to a complete stop. Sweat came out from her face as it slowly slid down. She felt the cool wind from the rush of movement she did.

"Excellent, Xiaoyu!" an apparently pleased Wang Jinrei exclaimed as he stood up from the rock he was sitting on. Wang was wearing his traditional kung fu outfit; a dirty type of white ensemble, black kung fu shoes, a black and gold belt tied around his waist with a matching black Chinese cap. The old master walked towards Xiaoyu slowly, his hands on his back, and extended a wrinkly hand to her. Xiaoyu took the hand and her grandfather helped her stand up. She then dusted off her silk orange qipao and wiped the sweat off her face before smiling at Wang, who reacted to the smile with a praise.

"You have clearly improved your training. You have gotten better than what I could remember in all the years I've trained you". The old man curved his lips into a sweet smile.

"Gee. Thanks, Grandpa!" Xiaoyu replied with euphoria. She motioned herself towards her grandfather and gave the old man a hug, which was returned by Wang. Wang's white beard tickled her left shoulder. The hug got tighter and tighter until...

_SNAP_

"My back! My back!", Wang protested as he put his hand on his aching back.

"Oops! Sorry." Xiaoyu cringed as she let go of her hold on Wang. She found Wang's back ache both pitiful and funny at the same time. Xiaoyu attempted to take away Wang's attention from his back.

"My feet still hurt though" Xiao said while looking down on her petite feet still throbbing after that powerful Peacock Kick.

Wang, trying to straighten his body, then assured his granddaughter. "You can rest your feet now, Xiaoyu. However, don't think you can rest for too long. You must still continue your training. Do not stop and be contented. Continue to train and hone your skills". He then patted his little student's shoulder as a sign of encouragement.

They bowed at each other respectfully. Wang entered the screen door of their home, but not before reminding Xiaoyu, "Don't forget that there is still training tomorrow, 8am sharp". The Chinese master entered the house, the screen door emmitting a light squeak when it was opened and closed. Xiaoyu sighed at the thought. Training again? She was already tired because of the training they had when they started in the afternoon. How much more exhausted can she get if they started in the morning?

Xiaoyu shook off these thoughts then turned her head to the left and saw her pet panda, aptly named Panda, approaching her, her paws grazing at the dirt. The panda had her furry lips in a smiling state. Panda came to a complete halt in front of her small master and friend. The giant animal got up from all fours into standing up straight to give Xiaoyu a hug. Xiaoyu stroke Panda's soft fur during the duration of the embrace, while Panda laid her paw gently on Xiaoyu's back to avoid clawing her friend. Her loyal pet then ended the hug and returned to crouch again.

"Wow! Grandpa said that I'm improving!", Xiaoyu told her pet gleefully, her pigtails swaying at the sudden movement of joy.

Panda exposed her teeth as a way of smiling excitedly. She could only roar loudly, but Xiaoyu knew what this meant. Those roars, that could scare off a whole pack of people, meant that she was happy for her. Xiaoyu patted Panda's head, much to the pet's pleasure.

Just then, the sky began to darken more than it already was. Dark clouds dotted the night sky as sparks of lightning illuminated it. A loud thunder boomed later on. The chilling wind flew in as it touched Xiaoyu and Panda's bodies. Xiaoyu wrapped her little arms around her torso as Panda chattered her teeth softly; both of them were freezing. Xiaoyu, sensing that it might rain, quickly ran towards the back door and signaled Panda to come in.

"Come on, Panda! It's gonna rain!", Xiaoyu shouted as she motioned her hand into a "come here" gesture.

Panda first shook off the dirt on her delicate fur, then later went inside along with her owner, still shaking from the icy breeze.

As soon as they got in, they heard the soft pitter patter of water, then raindrops dropping on the metal roof. Soon, the light tapping of water on the roof and land grew louder and stronger until finally, it became a massive outpour of liquid from the sky. The teenager and her pet could only watch as the droplets of rain slid down one of the glass windows of their house.

* * *

Jin had been walking around the rain for 5 minutes now, looking for a shed, a roof, anything. His clothes, which consisted of a grey sweatshirt and jeans, were now soaking wet and his jet black hair that was once a spiky peak now hanged soggily. He felt cold under his wet clothing. Amidst the hard rain, the young Kazama continued to run. The road he stepped on was wet and shining, mostly because of the moon and the lines of lightning.

Suddenly, Jin slipped and fell on the wet road due to running too fast. Muddy water splashed on him. Angrily, he stood up. His sweatshirt and jeans were now stained with dirty rain water. He grunted as a defeaning thunder rung out from the gloomy sky. Brown liquid dotted his face. A droplet naughtily slid its way in his mouth. As soon as he tasted the dirty rain, he quickly spit it on the road. He then wiped the remaining rain water off his handsome face. _I've gotta find a shelter soon_, Jin thought as he scanned the whole area for any houses, but to no avail. He was very far from town, and the area he was walking on was full of trees. Nothing but trees. He brushed off the wet and thick strands of hair that was clouding his vision.

Jin continued running and running, looking around every inch and corner of the area. He was still not giving up in searching. Suddenly, luck struck him. He saw a house at the beginning of a subdivision. Written on the red subdivision gate was "Cherry Blossoms Subdivision" in Japanese characters and yellow fonts. "Thank you", he uttered gratefully while looking up at the dark sky as he clasped his hands in a praying gesture. Jin quickly ran to the house as he passed the large red gate. His steps caused little splashes from the small puddles. He came to a stop, and was finally standing on the beige-colored, wet gate of the house.

* * *

"Showering is fun!", Xiaoyu exclaimed as she was wiping her hair. She just got out of the shower room and was now drying her black hair with a pink bath towel that had a panda design embroidered on it. Her body still had some traces of water, which she quickly wiped away. The cute Chinese girl was sitting on her bed. She was wearing her white bunny pajamas, with matching fluffy bunny slippers. After minutes of wiping and drying, she finally laid the towel on the bed and grabbed her trademark glowing orange hairbands. She delicately adorned her hair into pigtails. Then when she was done, she let out a smile along with a satisfied exhale.

She then looked at the wall clock. Her expression quickly became ecstatic. Suddenly, she got off the bed and came rushing down the stairs. Her giggles of joy rung out as she made her way into the living room. As soon as she was there, she grabbed the remote and pressed a red button, which turned the T.V. on. As if by intuition or coincidence, the screen showed the channel Xiaoyu wanted to watch, along with a J-pop song that she was familiar with. Xiaoyu smiled, sitting down on the leather couch.

The rain was still heavily pouring. It was loud, so loud that Xiaoyu couldn't watch or hear her favorite anime show. She was frustrated by this, so angrily, she just turned off the T.V. and proceeded to get some soda from the fridge.

In the kitchen, she saw Panda lying on the white tiled floor, looking at her happily. She smiled at Panda and patted her silky fur again.

"I couldn't watch my favorite anime today 'cause it's raining so hard", Xiaoyu disappointedly remarked.

Both of them turned to listen at the rain, then there was a flash of lightining, then thunder. Xiaoyu sighed as she motioned her way towards the fridge. She opened it, the cool air from the fridge brushing against her body. She grabbed a 2.5 ml. bottle of soda, a glass from the rack, then closed the fridge door with her bunny slipper-clad foot. She then poured the fizzy liquid in the glass. Xiaoyu leisurely watched the soda produce tiny bubbles, as she had nothing better to do. The Chinese girl rolled her eyes out of boredom.

She took the glass and lifted it closer onto her mouth. Just as she was about to drink the soda, she heard the clanging of metal coming from outside. Xiaoyu put the glass on the lime green counter and looked outside the window to find a dark figure in front of their gate, knocking it lightly with his fist. It was evident that the man wanted to come in their house because of the hard storm. _Who could that be?_, thought Xiaoyu. She grabbed a black umbrella from the umbrella rack, opened the acacia door, and ran outside to see who was at the gate.

* * *

Jin kept knocking on the gate, hoping for someone to come out of the house. It was raining, harder than it was before. He really wanted to get in the house now to rest for a while until the rain had stopped. He kept knocking and knocking. But soon, Jin sighed in defeat as no one was coming out.

Just as he was about to leave to look for another house, he heard a squeak coming from the wooden door. He faced the gate again and saw what was beyond it. He saw a girl, holding up a black umbrella to shield herself from the pouring liquid, wearing white bunny pajamas and slippers. The rain dropping on her umbrella sounded like loud drums. One thing Jin noticed about the girl was that she had her black hair done in pigtails. Her hair was shining under the fluorescent light of the porch.

The male Kazama had already anticipated who the girl was, mostly because of the pigtails. The girl got nearer and nearer towards the gate. She was treading the muddy path of the front garden, her umbrella now sprinkled with raindrops and her bunny slippers having small stains of brown at the sides. Finally, when she had reached the gate of their home, Jin realized that his guess about who the girl is was right.

"Jin?" the girl squeaked in utter surprise.

"Xiao?" Jin answered back in the same tone as Xiaoyu.

Both of them stood still, staring at each other. Their faces had been marked by surprise and slight happiness. There was a long silence between the two of them, and the only sound audible was the loud rain. Xiaoyu stayed dry because of the umbrella, while Jin was being showered with beads of raindrops. But both didn't care, nor did they notice. All they cared about was to get a glimpse of each other's brown eyes, not wanting to look away as the seconds passed. Finally, Jin accidentally broke the silence with a loud...

_AHCHOO!_

Xiaoyu was alarmed by this. Her face went from a slight smile into a shocked and concerned look. She couldn't bear seeing Jin in such a pitiful predicament.

"Are you okay? Quick! Come in!" the Chinese girl suggested.

Jin responded with a quick nod, rubbing his nose.

Xiaoyu quickly opened the gate of their house, allowing Jin to come in and shelter himself under the umbrella. The young Japanese man wrapped his arms around his body to keep himself warm. She then closed the gate and quickly assisted Jin through the garden and to the door. She twisted the knob and the door swung open. Jin and Xiaoyu then went inside the house.

* * *

She sat him on the brown leather couch in the living room she was in earlier. She laid her soft hands gently on Jin to check his temperature. Xiaoyu was surprised at Jin's body heat; it practically stinged her.

"Jin! You have a fever and a cold!" Xiaoyu exclaimed in deep and honest worry mixed with surprise.

She quickly ran up the stairs, and into her room. As soon as she got there, she laid her sight on a large drawer, which she dashed towards to. She began digging from the drawer, panicly searching for something. Xiaoyu then smiled victoriously as she pulled out a red bath towel from the drawer. She ran back down the steps, and into the living room. She immediately wrapped the towel around Jin to keep him dry.

Xiaoyu then dashed into the kitchen, particularly the sink. She grabbed a small white towel from the round dining table; she hadn't noticed that before. She then turned the knob of the sink. It emmitted a shower of cold water. Xiaoyu quickly turned the knob counter-clockwise, ending the fall of the liquid. _I need a kettle and a basin_. She looked around her surroundings and saw Panda, who was startled by Xiaoyu's sudden rush of movement.

"Panda! Can you please get the basin from the laundry room? Hurry now!" Xiaoyu ordered rather frantically.

Panda stood up from the floor and gave a quick nod, before running outside the kitchen and into the dark basement, where the laundry room was at. Xiaoyu then returned to her work and poured water on a kettle. She turned on the stove to heat the water. Xiaoyu watched as the blue flames appeared from under the kettle. Panda then returned, panting lightly, holding a metal basin with her furry paws.

Xiaoyu then remarked in uneasiness, "Jin's staying here for the night. He's really sick and..."

She was cut short by the sound of creaky foot steps coming from the stairs. She turned to the direction of the sound. Then, she saw her grandfather, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt with matching white pants and slippers. His bald head was exposed, glistening due to the kitchen lights. Xiaoyu found her grandfather's clothes a little funny.

"Grandpa? What are you wearing?", she inquired, half-laughing.

"These are the clothes I sleep in. And I dream of going to Hawaii", he replied. Xiaoyu let out a soft giggle and a smile before Wang continued speaking.

"But anyway, what is all the noise here? I was already napping when I heard clutter coming from the kitchen. I came down to see what's going on. Then, I see Jin Kazama all wet in the living room. Why is that?"

Xiaoyu bowed her head as she absorbed the question in her mind. The Chinese girl was confused on what to reply. She was sweating in anxiety as she thought about the answer carefully.

"Jin is...staying here for the night"

Wang could only widen his eyes in disbelief along with an overreacted:

"_WHAT!_"

"He was sick and it was raining and..."

"Say no more". Wang gestured a "Stop" signal with his hand, surprisingly collected, a contrast of his earlier reaction. "I appreciate that you are helping your friend out. That is a mark of true love for a friend".

Xiaoyu smiled at Wang's support. Eversince the beginning of the 6th tournament, Wang had been indifferent towards Jin. He was not the same boy he used to be. But then, after the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 ended, things went back to normal. No more wars, no more deaths, no more chaos. But still, Wang remained disappointed at Jin's actions, so it was quite a surprise for Xiaoyu that Wang agreed to let Jin stay.

"As long as you don't make too much noise, then it's fine", Wang assured with a thoughtful smile before getting out of the kitchen. Xiaoyu, relieved that her grandfather is fine with Jin staying, returned happily to her work.

* * *

Jin looked around the current room he was in.

The living room was a homey and nice place. The walls were painted with the eye popping color of honey, patterned with brown autumn leaves. He was seated on a lovely maroon leather couch. A dark oak coffee table was in front of the couch. It still had rings of coffee caused by cups of the caffeinated beverage. At the side were two small identical couches, both colored crimson. The flat screen T.V. in front of the coffee table was a black shining piece of technology. It looked as if it was brand new, never been touched. Under the T.V. was a silver DVD player, a stack of DVDs, and some comic books. On the floor was a vintage, hand-woven carpet, which had a complex and beautiful design.

He was interrupted from his observing when he heard the sound of noise coming from the kitchen. He decided to stand up and take a peek, but as soon as he did, he unexpectedly sneezed. Tiny dots of mucus splattered all over the coffee table. Being quick both in action and thought, he wiped the dots of sneeze with his hand. As he did this, he looked on both sides to see if someone saw what happened. Jin let out a sigh of relief, realizing no one was around. I hope they didn't see that, Jin thought. He sat back down on the sofa again and looked down on his wet rubber shoes.

"Good evening, Jin", rung out a calm and friendly voice.

Jin looked up and saw Xiaoyu's grandfather, Wang Jinrei, who was wearing a Hawaiian ensemble. Jin was slightly puzzled about Wang's clothing. He wanted to ask Wang why was he wearing the outfit, but then shook the question off his head. Jin could only let out a forced smile as Wang's aged eyes observed him. There was a respectable silence between them. Sensing that it was too awkward, Wang decided to break the ice.

"You charged into the rain wearing that?", Wang chuckled.

"It was kinda unexpected", Jin replied.

"Well, you are lucky my granddaughter would be taking care of you. She's an excellent nurse".

Jin let out a faint giggle, which in turn was reacted upon by a small but loud laugh from Wang. Jin looked at the elder, then frowned. The young Kazama looked down on his feet once more, but metaphorically, he was looking down on himself.

"Master Jinrei, I...I...", Jin stammered. He didn't know how to explain himself, especially to a wise man like Wang.

Wang stopped his laughing and turned to Jin. He could detect the traces of regret and sadness at the Kazama heir's voice.

"I'm sorry, t-that I caused the war". Jin was hushed from his apology by Wang with a pat on the back. He looked up at the old man's wrinkled face. Though the years have slowly faded away Wang's appearance, his face still shone with that encouraging smile.

"It is okay, Jin Kazama. I have noticed that you are truthfully regretting your sins. And I, forgive you", Wang sermoned Jin.

Jin was a bit surprised by the statement. He, the one who caused those terrible wars, the one who took away many innocent lives, the one who started the chaos, was forgiven? Jin smiled at the thought. He never expected that a sinful man such as himself would be pardoned for all his atrocities. Jin could only muster a smile of happiness, the feeling he hadn't felt for a long time now.

"Well, I have to sleep now", Wang ended his conversation with Jin. "Don't make too much noise you two lovebirds!", he reminded Xiaoyu as he cupped his hands on his mouth.

Jin blushed slightly at what Wang told Xiaoyu. He buried his face under the red towel to hide his pink face.

"Grandpa! We are not lovebirds!", Xiaoyu shouted back, a hint of annoyance visible in her voice.

The old master bobbed his shoulders as he laughed rather hoarsely. "Good night, Jin", he remarked as his farewell. With a smile and a nod, Wang walked away from the living room and up the stairs.

Soon, Jin heard a whistling sound, boiling water. The high pitched whistle rung out the whole first floor of the house. He stood up a little and took a little peak at what was happening inside the kitchen. There he saw, her.

She was cute, some might say, but for him, she was a goddess. Her black hair was tied nicely into pigtails, which leapt in the air everytime she would move. Her body. Though she was only wearing pajamas, it accented her curves quite nicely. She had snow white complexion. She wasn't one of those frilly girls who were full of thick make-up on their faces just so they could look "beautiful". Xiaoyu had natural beauty that matched her charming personality.

* * *

"Jin! You're not supposed to stand up!" Xiaoyu shouted.

She ran to Jin and slowly took him back to the couch. She then ran back to the kitchen and came back with a basin of hot water. Some of it spilled on the carpet, but both of them didn't notice.

"Dip your feet here", Xiaoyu ordered.

Jin instructed as followed. He felt the warmness of the water. It was soothing, like a water in a hot spring.

The Chinese teen soaked a white towel with the warm water from the basin. She then squeezed the towel and rubbed it on Jin's face, neck, hands, everything. Jin felt Xiaoyu's soft skin and hair. It was like cotton.

"Take off your shirt", Xiaoyu said.

"What?", Jin was surprised.

"I need to rub your whole body for you to feel better."

"But-"

"Jin, please". He looked into her dark brown eyes. They were pleading. Filled with sadness. It was like puppy dog eyes, only more adorable. Jin couldn't resist, and thus, he was rendered powerless. _S**t, I hate it when she looks at me like that_.

Jin sighed and took off his sweatshirt. His muscular body was full of beads of raindrops. Xiaoyu then proceeded to rub Jin's body with the hot water-soaked towel. She rubbed Jin's left arm, the place where the Devil mark used to be. As Xiaoyu continued on her work, Jin reminisced about the situation he was in before. About being Devil Jin and how he could've hurt Xiaoyu if he still had the curse.

"Xiao?", he started.

"Yes?". She had that cute smile on her face that seemed to brighten up everyone's days.

"Why do you keep on protecting me. After all the wrong I've done. The lives lost, the damage done, the chaos started. Why?"

Xiaoyu paused for a moment, recollecting her thoughts. This was a tough question for her. After approximately 30 seconds of silence, she finally spoke up.

"I did it because, I still believe in you. Sure, you have done a lot bad things. And many people hate you for that. But, I didn't give up because I know that underneath that dark aura, there's still a glimmer of good and hope inside. You're a good person, Jin. And I know that what you were before is not the real you. I'm glad you realize that. Don't ever think that no one cares for you anymore, because I still do. I'll always will."

She smiled once again before sinking her hands in the water.

"But what if, I hurt you, because of my curse?", Jin persisted.

"I know you won't hurt me. It's because, I know how you treat your friends Jin. Even though you're possessed by that stupid curse, I know you won't hurt me. I know that you're too kind to even lay a scratch on your friends".

Xiaoyu looked away, staring at the T.V., then continued.

"And if you did hurt me, and kill me, it's fine. I'd die in your arms, not some random guy on the street. And I'm happy with that."

Jin was hit like a bus after Xiaoyu said that. _She's willing to die, for me?_, Jin thought. _Someone loves me?_ He was happy, finally. Not because of power, money, greed, or the likes. He was happy because he was loved. Warm tears flowed flowed down his sparkling eyes.

"Jin, are you okay?" Xiaoyu asked when she saw the tears. She went closer to Jin and wiped his eyes with her fingers. They were suddenly locked in each other's gaze for about half of a minute. Finally, Jin wrapped her arms around Xiaoyu, hugging her tightly.

"Jin, what are you-"

He hugged her tighter and said, "Thank you, Xiao. Thank you for believing in me".

At first, Xiaoyu felt a bit awkward. But that soon wore off. Xiaoyu smiled and returned the hug. She embraced Jin's neck and gripped his hair lightly.

"I'll always be there for you. Even at the times of hardships and cruelty. Don't ever think for a second that I would abandon you, because I won't".

* * *

Jin had awoken from his deep sleep. He found that he was still sleeping on the couch. The red bath towel was still on him, and the basin of water was gone. It must've been brought back to the laundry room. The white towel was on the coffee table. His sweatshirt was hanging on the side of the couch.

It was morning. The sun's rays pushed through the leaves of the trees. It made it's way through the living room window.

The light beamed on a sleeping Xiaoyu. She was on the floor, on top of Panda. The two were sleeping between the coffee table and the flat screen T.V. Xiaoyu was snoring lightly and slept blisfully. Jin smiled as he observed Xiaoyu. Her white skin shone brightly. She had that sweet expression painted in her face, which was made even cuter by the hot rays of light. She was like a star. Xiaoyu was an angel.

Jin leaned down and kissed Xiaoyu's forehead lovingly. He couldn't do anything more to thank Xiaoyu. After everything that she has done for him, there was just no words that can express his gratitude.

Xiaoyu grinned after this. She groaned and hugged Panda tightly, but not too tight, and whispered.

"I love you, Jin".

The Japanese man laughed out of joy. He wasn't the old Jin anymore. Moody, emotional, taciturn. He was now happy, finally. It was because of that childish, naive girl that was sleeping on the floor on top of her Panda that Jin was brought back to his old self, to what he was when his mother was there.

The sun was shining brightly, signifying a brand new day.

* * *

**Phew! Finally! Done! Anyway, please R&R and give some constructive criticism if you can. :)**


End file.
